warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Don't Go to Sleep
Don't Go To Sleep is a 1982 American made-for-television horror film that was produced and directed by Richard Lang. The movie features Dennis Weaver, Valerie Harper, Ruth Gordon, Robert Webber, and youngsters Kristin Cumming, Robin Ignico and Oliver Robins. In this movie a family move into a new home. They have recently been recovering from the loss of their daughter, Jennifer. The family Members are; Laura, Philip, Mary, Kevin and their Bernice. Plot A family is moving to grandmother's home for a while. Phillip is not good fun; he likes kitchen electric appliances and is the one who is driving. Laura is worried about living with her own mother, but she hopes that this will be the opportunity to forget Jennifer's death. There are also two children, Mary, who as soon as she arrives to the house feels it calling her name, and Kevin, who enjoys scaring his sister. That night, Mary is woken up by the noises outside her bedroom window. There are strange noises and shadows, and her dolls begin to move or be moved a little bit. Mary screams, and when her parents rescue her, her bedroom is on fire. Mary cannot breathe because of her panic. Nobody believes Mary when she says that she heard something under her bed. Kevin doesn't want his sister to sleep with him for the night, and in spite of his slamming of his bedroom door, that's is said and done. Kevin is nice to Mary, letting her play with his toys to calm her down. Some time later, Mary was screaming in her sleep, and even hits Kevin while he's trying to wake her up. When Kevin wakes his parents up, Mary is deeply sleeping, quiet and relaxed. The parents tell Kevin to sleep as well, as nothing is the matter. Later in the night, Kevin plays a trick on Mary. He turns on a recording tape machine and puts in under their bunk beds. Mary cries out for help. Both parents tend to her, but Phillip starts saying that he is fed-up, and he doesn't want Mary running into their bedroom every two minutes. The next night, Mary screams for help, Kevin refrains from waking up his parents. Bernice asks him what happens, and he says that Mary is acting weird again. Meanwhile, Mary is alone in her bedroom. She can't take the situation anymore so she goes under her bed saying "kill me, kill me". Turning around, she faces smiling Jennifer. When Laura does tend to Mary, she finds her staring at nothing on the wall under her bed. Laura picks her up. Laura tells Mary that Jennifer is in heaven, so she can't have seen her, but Mary insists. The next day, while her parents are cleaning her bedroom, Mary is making some flower garlands, and then falls asleep. She wakes up to see Jennifer, Mary runs away but stumbles down, giving the opportunity to Jennifer of putting on her head the garland. Jennifer tells Mary that she always loved her little sister best, and that her parents didn't use to love her so much. Mary promises not to forget about her again. That night, somebody puts Kevin's Iguana onto Bernice's bed. Bernice suffers a heart attack. The next day, Kevin and Mary are playing with a Frisbee. Mary throws it onto the roof, Kevin goes to pick it up and he succeeds. When he's coming back, the window opens, pushing Kevin out of the slated roof and falls to his death, he is buried. That night, Phillip is having a bath while listening to the radio and drinking some martinis. He talks with Mary while she is drying her hair. Mary leaves and it somebody - probably Jennifer - pulls the cable. The radio falls onto the bath, Philip dies instantly. After it is discovered that Mary committed all of the killings (at the urging of her demonic sister's spirit), she is placed in a mental institution where it is revealed to viewers through a flashback the fate of Jennifer. Riding home from their grandmother's house, Kevin convinced Mary to play a prank on their sister, so Kevin tied Jennifer's shoes together. Apparently they were both jealous of the favouritism their sister was receiving as well as her constant bullying. When their car is accidentally struck by a van and begins to spark, all except Jennifer are able to get out of the car. Jennifer begs for help, but Mary runs away to inform her father of Jennifer's plight. Just as Phillip is about to go back to get her, the car bursts into flames. As Laura sleeps alone in her bedroom, she is awakened by a sound at the foot of her bed. Jennifer's ghost pops up and says, "Hi, Mommy" Laura screams in terror, and the screen fades to black. Cast *Valerie Harper as Laura *Dennis Weaver as Phillip *Ruth Gordon as Bernice *Oliver Robins as Kevin *Robin Ignico as Mary *Kristin Cumming as Jennifer *Claudette Nevins as Dr. Robin Samuel *Robert Webber as Dr. Cole *Marilyn Coleman as Sarah *Tim Haldeman as The Intern *Haven Earle Haley as The Priest *Ned Wynn as The Paramedic *Ross Porter as The Radio Sportscaster (Voice) Production The film was first aired on December 10, 1982. The film was shot at Warner Brothers in Burbank, California on soundstage 15, even though it was a Los Angeles setting. The Executive Producers for the film are Douglas S. Cramer and Aaron Spelling. Home video Don't Go To Sleep from the Warner Archive Collection has not been released on DVD or Blu-ray. References External links * * * Category:Films Category:Television films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Bros. Television Category:Lorimar films Category:Lorimar-Telepictures Category:Telepictures Category:Lorimar Television Category:1982 films Category:Horror films Category:Unrated films Category:American films Category:Supernatural films Category:Terror films Category:Thriller films